


costumes

by leetheshark



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Sexual References, ZsaszMask Week, toxic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetheshark/pseuds/leetheshark
Summary: c. 2000, Roman and Victor get ready to go clubbing on Halloween.ZsaszMask Week Day 4.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	costumes

Roman dabs glitter onto his eyelid with his middle finger in his vanity mirror. His touch is precise and altogether Roman-like—like everything has to be perfect, and it’s a catastrophe if anything goes wrong. Victor likes watching Roman do his makeup. He likes watching Roman do almost anything. He secretly thinks Roman’s too pretty for a guy like him, or really, for anyone at all.

Victor’s been lying in Roman’s bed for the past hour while Roman got ready. Roman’s new condo in the city is small by his standards, with just two main rooms: a living room with a small kitchen for entertaining, and a bedroom that’s more than large enough for a king bed and a dedicated vanity. Roman chose it because of the location. It’s still bigger than anywhere Victor’s lived since he was on his own, but Victor doesn’t mind. He spends all his time at Roman’s anyway.

The condo is just a block away from Gotham’s hottest strip of nightclubs. Roman’s been saving up to open one of his own. Lately, he’s been looking at locations and meeting with decorators. It’s his pet project, and when he’s stressed about anything else in his life—sometimes drama from his fake friends, but usually his parents, because Roman may be 26 and out of the Sionis household, but that doesn’t mean he’s out from under their thumbs—he can throw himself single-mindedly into it and forget. Victor’s known Roman for a few years now, so he knows how Roman can get when he’s upset. Sometimes, Roman will go through periods where he has a new world-ending problem every day. The nightclub thing is good for him, even if Victor sometimes has to listen to him talk about it for hours at a time.

Victor wasn’t much of a clubbing person before Roman. Even now, he wouldn’t go to one on his own, but he’s fine with it if Roman wants to go.

And it’s Halloween tonight, so Roman wants to go.

Roman’s dressed up, in shining black slacks and a slim black button-up. He wears a thin leather harness over his shirt, just for decoration, which Victor helped him put on. Soon, it’ll be mostly hidden under the blazer hanging in Roman’s walk-in closet. His costume—even though Victor doesn’t think it’s much of a costume—is a black feathered masquerade mask, which sits face-down on the vanity while Roman finishes his eye makeup. (Roman gets all his makeup free from the cosmetics division of Janus Corp. He gets anything from Janus Corp. he wants, and almost anything he wants in general, because his parents spoil him in some ways and completely ignore him in others.)

Victor’s costume isn’t much of a costume either: just a black and neon orange jack-o-lantern patterned button-down and a pair of black slacks that cost ten times more than they were actually worth. Roman bought Victor the slacks out of the blue a few months ago. Victor rarely asks for gifts, but that hasn’t stopped Roman. He’s taken a page out of his parents’ book, thinking that if he buys people things, they’ll be loyal to him. Even if it was true, Roman wouldn’t need to. Victor would be loyal to him no matter what.

“Okay.” Roman puts down his eyeliner pencil and swivels around in his chair. “How do I look?”

“Hot,” Victor says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You wanna come over here?”

“I can.” Smiling, Roman climbs onto the bed, bracketing Victor with his knees and elbows. He leans down to peck Victor on the lips. Victor chases Roman’s chapstick-soft mouth when he pulls away. “Your shirt clashes with your hair.”

Victor dyed his hair electric blue two weeks ago, staining Roman’s bathroom sink in the first hours of the morning, with convenience store hair dye from a still-baked snack run while Roman was asleep. He got Roman a tub of Ben & Jerry’s to apologize.

“Want me to take it off?” Victor grins in a way that makes it clear what he _really_ means—but Roman just laughs.

“You just watched me get ready for an _hour,_ and you think I’m going to let you debauch me? No.”

“Let me suck your cock. I’ll be neat. Promise.”

“Please. You’re not _neat.”_

“I could be.”

“No.” Roman pecks Victor’s lips again, then climbs off of him and returns to his vanity. With his middle finger, he brushes some stray glitter off his cheek. “I’m not letting you slobber all over me. You can wait.”

“What if I can’t?”

“Then you can find someone else’s cock to suck.”

Victor props himself up on his elbows and locks eyes with Roman in the mirror. “Don’t wanna suck anyone else’s.”

“Mm. So sweet.”

“I _love _you,” Victor croons. He mimes a kiss, and Roman giggles.__

“Ugh,” Roman says, _“please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacketarearmpants) 💙


End file.
